


Rash

by Aerle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Doctor/Patient, M/M, Prostate Exam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerle/pseuds/Aerle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit to the doctor does not turn out the way doctor and patient expect. Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All day it had been the same, patients coming and going with minor complaints that really would just go away if they took a painkiller and stopped whining about it. Law glanced at his computer. The next patient was someone worried about a rash. Really, if this turned out to be another ketchup stain – he had actually had one of those today – he would throw himself out of the window.

Sighing, he reluctantly made his way to the waiting room. “Mr Eustass?” he called.

In the corner, a young man with bright red hair got up from his seat. Law eyed him from head to toe. This Eustass-guy – Kid, as was his first name – was hardly an eyesore. Broad, muscular, handsome… A mischievous smile appeared on the doctor’s face. This could get interesting.

He led the patient to his examination room and told him to sit down. Law took a seat behind his desk and looked at the file that his computer showed. “I see you have a rash you’re concerned about,” he said in his professional voice.

Kid snorted. “It’s not a rash. Just a redness. And I’m not concerned.”

“You’re at the doctor.” Law smirked. It was obvious the man was just embarrassed. And if he hadn’t caught the patient checking him out, he might have believed the tough guy story. “Show it to me.”

Okay, perhaps he shouldn’t have used his seductive voice, but it worked anyway. The redhead pulled off his shirt, revealing some rock hard abs.

Law took his time to look the man up and down, ignoring the death glares that were sent his way. Finally, he stood up and walked over to his patient. The rash was on his back, which was kind of too bad, Law would have loved to touch those abs. The rash itself was nothing to worry about, it would probably disappear in a day or two. When he told Kid, the patient immediately got up, throwing his shirt back on again. “Great, wasted my time. Later, doc.”

But Law wasn’t going to let him leave like that. Kid was almost at the door already, when the doctor asked with a mischievous smile: “Did you ever had a prostate exam?”

His hand hovering over the doorknob, Kid brusquely turned around. “Don’t you have to be in your forties before that’s necessary?”

“Who’s the doctor here?” And Law put on a new set of gloves, letting the rubber snap against his wrists.

Kid hesitated for a moment, but then seemed to accept his argument. Smirking, Law pointed him to the examination room. “Take off your pants, lean on the table with your elbows and squad down a little,” he ordered and couldn’t help but grin when the patient did grumbling what he was told. Law took a second to check out the man’s perfect ass, lubricating his fingers slowly. This was going to be fun.

Kid flinched when the finger entered his body, but he supposed that was part of the exam. He hadn’t expected there being so much moving around though. And definitely not… “Fuck!” He cursed loudly and his arms almost gave in. “What the hell…?”

“Found it,” Law said triumphantly. The prostate wasn’t hard to locate. He gave another poke at it, just to mess with the redhead.

Panting, Kid looked around as much as his position allowed to scowl at the doctor. “Maybe I should give you a rectal exam.”

A smile played around the doctor’s lips, retracting his fingers. “I suppose it has been a while…”

Before he knew it, he was pinned against the examination table, his lips claimed by his patient. Kid wasted no time in undoing Law’s belt. His own erection, awakened by the prostate exam, pressed against the doctor’s thigh. “Turn around,” the redhead growled.

Law happily complied, though he first pressed a condom in Kid's hand. Seems like the day was getting interesting after all. The patient positioned himself behind the doctor, before slamming inside the black haired man’s body. Law moaned. A hand wrapped itself around his half-awakened member, and pumped in time with Kid’s thrusts. The doctor braced himself on the examination table while the redhead behind him was probably trying to fuck him into it. Not that he complained.

Completely lost in the pleasurable sensations, it took Law a few seconds to realise something was different. Perhaps it was a draft of wind, but it make him look up. In the doorway a pale female doctor’s assistant was standing.

“What?” Kid barked at her, having ceased his movements.

The blonde woman with a bob cut and many scars across her face looked at them unimpressed. “When you’re ready, doctor, your next patient is waiting.”


	2. Chapter 2

Leaning with his head on his hand, Law stared at the clock. Time was creeping by, as it always did when he had a night shift at the emergency room. It was a few weeks ago that he had his encounter with the fiery redhead. After the assistant had left, Kid had finished soon, much too soon for Law’s taste, pulling up his pants and leaving with a “See ya, doc.”

That was the last time he would sleep with a random patient. It had turned out like a pain in the ass – quite literally actually, Law had trouble walking afterward. The next time he would see that bastard…

A grin appeared on his face when he saw the file of his next patient. This ought to be good. Eustass was back.

Checking himself in the mirror and straightening his white coat, Law made his way to the waiting room. In the corner, the redhead was sitting again, this time accompanied by a blond male. Law put on his indifferent face and called: “Mister Eustass?”

The man looked up, something in his face changing to a predator-like look. Law ignored it and smiled a little evilly when the blond friend had to help the redhead up. Apparently, it was worse than a rash this time. Law strolled back to his office while the two men followed him. He took a seat behind his desk and waited until the blond had placed Kid in the chair opposing him.

Law leaned with his elbows on the tabletop and looked at the blond man expectantly. “You may leave now. Or do you need your bodyguard to hold your hand, Mister Eustass?”

The eye of the redhead twitched a little at his words, but he still dismissed the blond. “You can go, Killer. The doctor will take care of me.”

“That I will.” Law couldn’t help but flex his knuckles, on which the word ‘death’ was spelled. He waited until the blond had left before asking: “What seems to be the problem?”

“I threw out my back,” Kid grumbled.

This was perfect. Sweet revenge.

Law stood up and pointed to the examination table. “Please lay down.”

It was funny to watch the redhead standing up groaning and making his way over to the table. Even funnier when he tried to take off his shirt as Law ordered. The doctor watched his patient strip, fiddling with his goatee. He already had a plan in mind to have a little payback.

Finally, Kid lay down on his stomach, as he was told. Law took his left arm in a hold, while pressing down on his shoulder blade. A loud snapping sound could be heard and Kid groaned. An evil smile appeared on Law’s face. Now that the redhead was fixed, he could have his little fun. He pressed down somewhere on Kid’s back.

“Thanks, doc.” Kid tried to get up, but cursed when his upper body didn’t cooperated. “What the hell?!”

“You know, Mister Eustass, I never finished your prostate exam.” Law lubricated his fingers.

“What the hell did you do to me?!”

Law simply grinned. “Trust me, I’m a doctor.” With that, his hand slit inside Kid’s pants – being quite pleased that the redhead had decided to wear sweatpants. It made his job easier. He could feel his patient stiffen when he entered his body, followed by a seemingly never-ending stream of curses. Until Law hit his prostate again. The doctor smiled when it suddenly got quiet, aside from a loud moan. With his free hand, Law unbuttoned his pants and took out his already half hard cock. From his pocket he retrieved a condom, which he put on. After using the lube on himself, he retracted his fingers, before pulling down Kid’s pants and boxers entirely.

The redhead turned his head and tried to kick him away. “What the hell do you think your doing?!”

“After last time I would think you would grant me some pleasure as well, Mister Eustass,” Law said. “Please don’t kick me, I would hate to paralyse you entirely.” Actually, that prospect looked quite appealing. But he wasn’t _that_ mean.

Kid stopped his attempts to kick the doctor and the black haired man took the opportunity to climb on the table, straddling his patient. “Relax,” he said grinning. “You’re gonna enjoy this.”

“I’ll kill you as soon as I can get up,” Kid growled.

Law leaned over him and whispered breathily in his ear: “Then I have to make sure you don’t leave this table.” Enjoying the victory when the redhead stiffened, he used the opportunity to slam inside the man beneath him. Kid let out a muffled moan.

Law gave him a few seconds to adjust, before he started moving, thrusting in and out at a merciless pace.

And then to think he almost traded shifts with someone!

Though he tried to hide it, Kid definitely enjoyed it. Law adjusted himself, lifting himself and Kid’s hips, so the other’s erection wasn’t pressed uncomfortably against the examination table anymore. A thin layer of sweat covered the redhead’s muscular back. Law grabbed the other man’s shoulders, changing the angle and admiring the difference in skin tone. Kid was rather pale in contrast to his tanned hands.

Determined to make it worth Kid’s while, he slammed inside him again, hitting his prostate head on. Kid cursed loudly, interrupting his panting. Smirking, Law kept thrusting into the paler man, until he decided he had tortured the man long enough. He reached down, grabbing Kid’s erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long before another stream of cursed left the redhead’s mouth. He shuddered before coming in Law’s hand.

The doctor continued his pace, but Kid’s body clenching around him soon did him in as well. After riding out his orgasm, he pulled out and let the other man’s body fall on the table, before he climbed off it. Taking his time, he pulled up his pants again.

Still panting Kid lifted up his head. “You fucking bastard…”

Law flashed him a smirk, continuing dressing.

Kid gritted his teeth. “You gonna undo what you did to me now?!”

“I thought you would kill me then,” he answered calmly. “But if you paid attention, Mister Eustass, you would have noticed you could move again even before I climbed on that table.” He straightened his coat.

Kid pushed himself up on his arms, like a baby deer that stands up for the first time. “You bastard!” He jumped off the table, pulling up his pants in the process. He stood close to the doctor, looking threatening. “You’re an asshole.” Then a grin split his dark lips. “I like that. You free tomorrow?”


End file.
